


If These Be Right

by Maeglin_Yedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry struggles with the usual teenage issues. Sirius gladly lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If These Be Right

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Harry/Sirius  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: chan (Harry's 15), coercion and manipulation  
> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. 
> 
> Summary: Harry struggles with the usual teenage issues. Sirius gladly lends a hand. 
> 
> A/N: Written for Sirry Santa, for masterofmercury, who asked for something chan-ish with coercion or dub-con. Big thanks to ella_bane, gmth and nimori for their beta-work. 
> 
> First published: December 2006

The penis was a complex and persistent thing, Harry realized. For one, it didn't seem to take his state of mind into account when making its wishes known. His best friend's father was in the hospital after an almost-fatal snake attack? His penis paid those events no heed and demanded attention. 

Harry had already known his penis was unpredictable. For the past few years – or as far as Harry was concerned for as long as he could remember – his penis sprang to attention several times a day, usually when he least expected it and when he least welcomed it. 

He'd die before he told anyone he'd got a stiffie when confronted with Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. Or when he'd been battling the Hungarian Horntail during his fourth year. 

For some time now, Harry suspected his penis liked dangerous situations. Well, he reasoned, there was nothing more dangerous than trying to have a quiet wank in a house full of nosy Weasleys.

His penis should be happy. 

As it turned out, the Weasleys weren't his biggest concern. As he lay in his bed, sheets and pajama bottoms pushed down around his feet, his hand curled around his hard cock, Harry forgot all about his godfather. That was, until his bedroom door opened with a bang. 

"Harry? You're about to miss breakfast."

"Jezus!" Harry scrambled for his sheets, and in his hurry to get covered he pushed most of them off his bed. In a desperate bid to hide his erection he flopped onto his stomach and winced when his cock just about bent double. 

Sirius stared at him with wide eyes, and if it had been any other occasion Harry probably would have laughed at his dumbfounded expression. "Shit. Sorry," Sirius said. He closed the door quietly behind himself and cleared his throat. "Maybe I should have knocked."

"Yeah," Harry sighed against his pillow. It only now dawned on him that even though his cock was hidden from view, Sirius got an eyeful of his bare arse. His face flushed and Harry pushed down harder into the pillow. 

"Look, it's all right, Harry. Everyone does it. It's perfectly normal."

"I know it's normal," Harry mumbled.

"There's really no reason to be embarrassed," Sirius said, and Harry was sure he heard amusement in his voice. 

"Oh, I think there is." Harry lifted his head up and dared a glance at Sirius. Yep, just as he thought. Sirius was grinning. 

"How about I just leave you to your... handiwork," Sirius said, and he had the audacity to snicker. "Just make it quick. Molly has breakfast about ready, and I'm quite sure you don't want her to come looking for you and find you in this particular predicament."

"Okay," Harry said, his voice small. The thought of Mrs Weasley catching him in the act made him wish for a quick and painless death. Sirius seemed to think the same thing and snickered again before he slipped out of Harry's bedroom. 

Slowly, Harry rolled onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, and finally glanced down his body. His cock was still rock hard. And really, was that a surprise? His penis had probably loved the idea of being discovered like that. There was nothing more dangerous in a teenager's life than being discovered wanking, after all. 

Well, except for coming face to face with Voldemort, but at that moment, Harry suspected his penis would love the hell out of that, too. 

Harry clenched his jaws and pulled up his pajama bottoms. His dick could go fuck itself. Or something. Harry was taking a cold shower, and that was that.

00000 

Sirius cornered him in the downstairs corridor right after breakfast.

"Harry," he said, looking over his shoulder several times, as though he was about to share absolutely confidential information that could get half the Order killed if it fell in the wrong hands. "I realize you don't have anyone to talk to about those things."

"Those things?" Harry asked, staring up at Sirius blankly. 

"Sex," Sirius whispered, and glanced over his shoulder again. Stairs creaked behind them, and Sirius hauled Harry inside the drawing room by his shoulder. Harry found himself pressed up against the closed door with Sirius standing just two inches away from him. 

"So?" Sirius looked strangely expectant, an odd gleam in his eyes. 

"You want to talk about sex?" Harry whispered, and cursed himself when he felt his cheeks heat. 

"I thought perhaps you had some questions, and since I'm the adult male role model in your life, I figured I'd let you know you can ask me anything. Unless you'd rather talk to Moony?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. He liked Lupin a lot. Just not enough to discuss his penis with. Or any other parts of his body. "I don't really have any questions right now."

"Oh." Sirius seemed disappointed, even though he sounded like he was trying to hide it.

"But if I have any questions, I'll come straight to you," Harry quickly added. He hated seeing Sirius unhappy for any reason. "I promise."

Sirius nodded and took a step away from Harry. "All right. Anything. Anytime."

"Thanks," Harry said, oddly touched and yet severely embarrassed. Being a teenager sucked. Being a teenager with a godfather who was trying to make up over a decade of forced absence sucked even harder. 

Harry wondered if he should just get everything over with and write Voldemort a note, asking him to meet up over Christmas. It couldn't be any worse than what he was dealing with now.

00000 

Ron fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, most likely worn out from worrying about his dad all day. Harry wasn't as fortunate, alas. He lay staring up into the darkness, a raging hard-on keeping him wide awake.

This was getting ridiculous. The more Harry tried to fight these teenage urges (or in some cases just plain ignore them), the more demanding his cock became. There was no way he was going to wank with Ron sleeping not four feet away, with no heavy curtains or convenient silencing charms to ensure a little bit of privacy. 

But he wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon, either, if he didn't fix his problem.

Harry rolled onto his side and considered his options. He could sneak into the bathroom for a quick wank, but what good would that do him on the long run? He'd wake up with another erection and the need for a quick wank all over again. And again, and again...

He thought about what Sirius had said that morning. Sirius was a bloke. He must have had similar problems at some point in his life. Perhaps he should talk to him about... those things. There wasn't anyone else to help him through this. Under normal circumstances he might have asked Ron, but he didn't want to bother his best friend with his penile issues while Ron's father was critically injured. 

Hermione? No way. Firstly, she was a girl, so what could she possibly know about male reproductive organs? Secondly, she'd probably just give him a book and be done with it. And Harry didn't feel comfortable enough with any other adults he knew to discuss something as personal and embarrassing as sex. 

Yet he trusted Sirius. With his life, if need be. 

Sirius it was. 

Harry slipped out of bed and shrugged on his dressing gown to hide his erection. He hoped Sirius was still awake. The corridor was dark and silent, but there was a shimmer of light peeking out from under Sirius' door. Harry tiptoed towards it, and knocked twice. 

"Just a minute," Sirius said. There were sounds of sheets and paper rustling, and a drawer being closed. "Come in."

Opening the door, Harry glanced inside before entering. Sirius sat up in his bed, his upper body nude and a sheet covering everything from the waist down. Sirius had one knee drawn up, his elbow resting on top. 

"I was wondering if we could have a chat?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded, a faint smile playing around his lips. Harry pulled his dressing gown tighter around himself and closed the door. "About...er...you know."

"Yeah, I know." Sirius patted the mattress, and Harry shuffled towards the bed. He sat down on the edge, hands clenched in his dressing gown.

"I won't bite," Sirius said, smiling, and patted the mattress again. Harry shifted further up the bed until he felt the headboard against his back. He glanced down at his knees and sighed. "What's the problem?" Sirius asked, and he sounded quite concerned. 

Harry looked up at him. "Is it normal to always be hard?" he blurted, afraid if he didn't say it quickly he'd never ask it. "And is it normal to get hard during really odd situations?"

Sirius blinked. "You mean always as in all the time?"

"Well, not right after I've taken care of it," Harry whispered. He was back to studying his knees. "But it never stays soft long, and ignoring it is of no use, and I wish it would just go away already so I can concentrate on other, more important things."

Silence stretched between them. Sirius looked pensive, and Harry kept shooting him glances, getting worried something might actually be wrong with him. Finally, Sirius cleared his throat. "First of all, this is important, Harry. You're growing up. So is your body."

Harry nodded. "But does it have to be all the time?"

"Well, boys your age usually get erections at odd hours, but when you ignore them they should go away." Sirius leaned a little closer, his dark brow furrowing and his voice dropping to a whisper. "Are you hard now?"

Harry's stomach clenched. He gave one miserable nod. "I didn't want to wank with Ron in the room."

"I understand." Sirius shifted a little closer, his gaze dropping from Harry's face all the way down to his waist. "I can't tell you if anything's wrong unless I take a closer look."

"You mean...?" Harry glanced down at his groin. "You want to see my...?"

"If you don't want to, that's fine," Sirius said quickly, leaning back just a bit. "But if something really is wrong, it might be best if you find out sooner than later."

Harry considered that. He'd been naked in front of others before. His roommates came to mind, as did Madam Pomfrey. It was just that no one had seen his erection as of yet. That seemed a little strange, but Sirius was right. If something really was wrong, Harry wanted to know about it. "All right," he said, and allowed his dressing gown to fall open. 

"Let me," Sirius said, and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Harry's pajama bottoms. Harry's breath hitched as the soft material slid down his hips and his hard cock was revealed. Sirius pushed Harry's bottoms down all the way to his knees, and leaned closer to take a good look. "Pull your shirt up a bit, yeah?"

Harry did as instructed and hoisted his t-shirt up above his waist. His cock was flushed and lay strained against his belly.

"Looks normal so far," Sirius said, and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. He reached out and placed two fingers on Harry's testicles. "Does this hurt?"

Harry shook his head, staring down with wide eyes, as if he couldn't quite believe Sirius was touching him there. His heart was hammering in his chest by now, and a tight feeling grew in his pelvis. 

"And this?" Sirius cupped Harry's balls, pressing them against his palm and giving a soft squeeze. "Does this hurt?"

"No," Harry croaked. For some reason, his legs fell open but the pajama bottoms kept his knees locked. Harry tried to stretch his legs. 

"You can take them off if that's more comfortable," Sirius said. When Harry gave a nod, Sirius released Harry's sac and pulled his bottoms off in one smooth motion. "Okay. Where were we?" Sirius offered Harry a warm smile, and Harry managed to return it. At least, until Sirius' hand was back on his balls and Harry was forced to inhale a quivering breath. 

"This part seems normal enough," Sirius said, and trailed his hand up until he touched Harry's hard shaft. Harry's penis twitched at the soft contact, and Harry's insides tightened further. He felt so odd, so torn. Part of him wanted to run from the room, yet another part wished Sirius would apply more pressure. 

"Still doesn't hurt?" Sirius moved his fingers up and gently pulled Harry's foreskin back, revealing the slick head. "This?"

"No." Harry bit his lip, unsure if the tightness inside of him was anxiety or something else. 

Sirius closed his fingers around Harry's cock and gave a lazy pull. "How does that feel?"

"Not bad," Harry said honestly. It felt friggin' awesome and twenty kinds of wrong all at the same time. 

Sirius looked up and met Harry's gaze. "Have you ever seen an erection that wasn't your own? I mean, I assume the Dursleys never sat you down for an illustrated talk, and I know Hogwarts is woefully lacking in the sexual education department."

"Nope, never," Harry said, trying to sound unconcerned, as if he let someone touch him like that every day.

"Perhaps you should." Sirius stretched out his leg and only now did Harry realize why Sirius' knee had been drawn up in the first place. The sheet around his groin tented. "You interrupted me," Sirius said with a knowing smile. He kept one hand snuggly fitted around Harry's cock, and pulled away the sheet with the other one. Sirius was completely naked, and Harry stared at Sirius' hard cock. It looked just as flushed and tense as his own, but it was just a bit bigger and since Sirius had more hair down there, it stood out even more. 

"See? Looks just about the same." Sirius tightened his fingers around Harry's cock, so much so Harry had trouble hearing what Sirius said next. "It feels the same, too. Or at least it should. Maybe you should see for yourself if it does."

Harry wrestled through the jumble of sensations inside of him, trying to form a few coherent thoughts. Sirius wanted him to touch his dick? Harry gave it another dubious look. It didn't look half-bad, especially not while Sirius was stroking his own erection at a luxurious pace. Perhaps he should, just to see what it was like. 

His hand trembling just a tad, Harry reached one finger out and gave Sirius' cock a soft poke. 

"You won't hurt me," Sirius said. He sounded breathless. "You can touch me like I'm touching you."

It sounded strangely appealing, yet horribly indecent. A part of Harry knew this was most likely a terrible idea, yet Sirius' encouraging touches piqued Harry's insistent curiosity. He curled his fingers around Sirius' erection and gave it an experimental squeeze. It did feel just like his own. 

"That's it. Give it a few strokes. Make sure it's nothing different from what you're used to." Sirius covered Harry's hand with his own, forcing Harry to tighten his grip even further and guiding the long strokes up and down his shaft, his other hand never wavering on Harry's cock. 

Harry wasn't stupid. Far from it. He knew that whatever was happening now went beyond concerned godfatherly care and into unknown, and most likely illegal, territory. Yet Harry didn't care because for the first time he felt like he finally understood what all those strange urges and uncomfortable erections were all about. 

This. Touching and being touched, no matter how awkward and improper. Harry's entire body felt close to combustion, Sirius' hot breaths against Harry's cheek doing nothing to extinguish the fire that started in his groin and spread throughout his chest and down his limbs. Sirius' cock twitched against his palm, Sirius' hand strong around his own prick, and Sirius' breaths were just as irregular as his own. 

"I just need to see if everything's normal when you come, Harry." Sirius sounded very close to moaning, and Harry gave a faint nod. He didn't care about anything anymore besides needing to have all that heat inside of him come to a climax. 

It was nothing like wanking furtively in the dorm late at night, or in the bathroom while hoping no one else had to use it. 

This was far, far better than anything he'd ever done on his own. This was what his cock had been trying to tell him all this time, Harry was sure of it. Someone, even if it was Sirius, touching him in such an inappropriate way easily became the most dangerous thing Harry had ever done. 

Sirius sped up the strokes on both their cocks. His lips brushed against the side of Harry's neck when he breathed, "I want to see you come, Harry. Do you want to make me come?"

Harry released a strangled sound that might have been a yes, and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment when all that heat finally shot up from his balls, through his pulsing cock, and covered Sirius' fingers. He blinked his eyes open and stared at his hand, trapped by Sirius' own, fisting Sirius' cock furiously. Sirius gave a guttural groan against Harry's shoulder, and sticky strands of white semen spurted onto their hands. Harry couldn't look away from it, not even when Sirius finally released him. 

Inhaling a deep breath, Harry dared a glance at Sirius' face. It was flushed, a thin layer of sweat coating Sirius' forehead. 

"I think you're perfectly normal," Sirius said. He sounded a little bit worried, anxious even, and Harry wondered why. Did Sirius expect him to run away from him screaming now? Harry knew what they'd done wasn't exactly normal for a godfather and godson to be doing. 

But this was Sirius. Harry doubted he'd ever run away from him, no matter what Sirius did. Besides, it had been really good. 

"Thanks," Harry whispered. "This explained a lot."

"It did?" Sirius sounded genuinely surprised. He gave Harry a hopeful smile. 

"Yeah, it did." Harry stared down at his messy hand, unsure what to do or say next. Now that his needs had been fulfilled, his penis once again dormant (well, for as long as that lasted, which was never very long in Harry's experience) he was starting to feel awkward, though he wasn't sure why.

It had been good. Sirius had wanted to help him, he was sure of that. Harry chose to ignore any other voices inside of him that whispered of lines being crossed and what others might think if they knew. 

No one had to know. 

"Let me clean you up." Sirius got his wand from the bedside table and with two flicks all the evidence of their activities was gone. 

Harry whispered his thanks and struggled into his pajama bottoms. Sirius covered himself up with the sheet. It seemed odd to want to hide yourself again after what they'd done, and yet Harry knew he'd feel uncomfortable if he stayed nude around Sirius much longer. 

"I'll just go back to bed then," Harry said, skidding off the mattress. He gave Sirius a hesitant look, wondering if this was the right thing to do. 

"All right." Sirius tilted his head. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. This was fine. It helped." Harry closed the dressing gown around himself and scuffed a bare foot across the wooden floor. 

"Good. If you...er...need some more help in the future, I'll be here." Sirius got the same expectant gleam in his eyes that he'd had earlier that day in the drawing room. Harry didn't want to disappoint him, and yet he wasn't sure if they should do this again. 

"I'll think about it," he said, and grabbed the doorknob. "Good night."

"Night, Harry." Sirius watched him leave with a sated smile, and it reminded Harry he himself felt quite sated as well. Far more sated then he'd ever managed to feel on his own. That was something to consider.

So, who knew? He might just take Sirius up on his offer should his penis cause him trouble again. And knowing Harry's penis – and Harry was certain he knew his dick quite well – trouble was never too far away. 

 

~~ fin~~


End file.
